


A change in life

by AinhoaGCH



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Billary, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8774998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AinhoaGCH/pseuds/AinhoaGCH
Summary: Set during the Lewinsky scandal in 1998. Bill cheated on Hillary, but something changed the way things were going. something happy, but Monica wasn't going to give up on him. Love makes you do horrible things, including killing, and she knew it.





	1. The affair

-I… Hill… I wanted… I wanted to tell you something. - He looked at her, whose expression turned from happiness to worry in a few seconds when she saw his face.  
-Bill, is something wrong? Did the republicans tell you something? Has something happened with Russia? Bill?  
-No. Everything is fine… Well, almost fine. Is about us; Hillary.  
-Us? What do you mean us? William?  
-Remember when I told you that nothing had happened between Monica Lewinsky and me?  
-Of course I do, Bill.  
-I lied.  
-What? - She was looking straight at him, without blinking. Her lungs had closed, and she felt as if her heart had stopped beating.  
-I’m sorry Hillary, it meant nothing to me. I swear it. I love you Hill. I really love you. Please, say you love me too. Please.  
-You are a bastard. – She looked away with one hand on her forehead and the other one on her chest. - You are a fucking son of a bitch.  
-Hill, please, look at me, please. I love you. I really do. It meant nothing. Hill.  
-I’ve loved you for many years, I’ve never hurt you, and you do this to me? – Tears were running down her cheeks, and she was pointing at him with a finger.  
-Hill, please, I really…  
-Go. Leave, right now.  
-Hill, please, listen. Please. I love you. You and just you.  
-I said out! Now! – She walked to him, slapped him across the face and pointed at the door.  
-I’ll be outside if you need m, Hill.  
-I’m not Hill anymore. Get out!  
He looked at her, trying to think of something he could say to make the situation better. Nothing came to his mind. Her eyes were getting red, and rivers of tears were running down her cheeks and falling onto the rug. He walked to her but she backed away, without looking at him. He looked at the door and left the room, taking one last glance at Hillary. She run to it and slammed it close, lying against it, crying. Bill looked at the people who were outside their room, including the woman who had caused all this. He looked at her and she smiled at him, making him get angry and annoyed by her mere presence.  
-Lewinsky, you are fired.  
-Billy!  
-I’m Mr. President for you, Miss Lewinsky, and I said that you are fired.  
-You can’t fire me. You just can’t. What about us?!  
-There’s no us Miss Lewinsky, and you have five seconds to get out of my site before I tell security to throw you out.  
She gave him a very sad look and run down the corridor. The rest turned their heads back to him.  
-I’m telling America in a few minutes, please, someone keep an eye on Hillary. I’ve hurt her, and she might do something very foolish because of me. Right now I feel like the worst person and husband on Earth. Please, take care of her.  
She was lying against the door, crying. She run to the bed picked the dress she had chosen to wear that evening and threw it inside the wardrobe. She run to the drawers next to their bed and took something out. The anger of the moment made her do it. She wasn’t thinking, so she run to the door again, and opened it to find her husband and the staff outside. Bill turned to look at her, smiling. She threw what she had taken from the drawer at him.  
-You can stick that up your ass Mr. Clinton! – And with that the closed the door again.  
He kneeled and picked the object up from the floor. He spent a few minutes looking at it before he lifted his head to look at the closed door.  
-Mr. President… What… What is that? – He had heard the question, but he didn’t know who had asked it.  
He turned around, and with shaky hands he showed them the object.  
-A baby! – Miss Lewinsky had returned with all her things packed. She gave him an angry look before she walked to him. Her intention had been to slap him, but the secret service took her and her things out of the White House before she could do it. – This is not over! – Those words flew to him before she disappeared down the corridor.  
-Mrs. Clinton is with child Mr. President?  
-It looks like it. And I cheated on her. I’m the most horrible person in the world.  
-Mr. President, we have to go.  
Bill looked at the pregnancy test, sighed and kept it in his pocket.


	2. I can't hate you

She was crying, more than she had ever done before. She didn’t know what to do, so she was just standing in the middle of the room. When she felt that her legs were about to give up on her she went to the bed and cried with her head hidden in her pillow. She was about to fall asleep when suddenly a knock on the door startled her. She looked at the clock to see that it had been two hours already. Two hours she had spent crying, thinking about what she could’ve done wrong during their marriage that might have caused this. Two hours she had spent blaming herself and the White House. There was another knock on the door, so she stood up and went to open it. Half of the staff was standing there, smiling at her.

-Madam, we know this is not a very nice time, but we wanted to tell you something.

-What? Is this going to hurt me too?

-No. Well, we don’t think so. Madam… Mr. Clinton fired Lewinsky, and he told America about this around an hour ago. He said that he had failed America and that he had failed you. He’s been sitting for over an hour in the garden. He’s freezing, and he has told us that he’s the worst person and husband on Earth. He doesn’t want to eat, and every time someone approaches him he tells them to leave him alone with his grief, and what he has left of you.

-Of me?

-The test madam. He’s been looking at it for over an hour. He says that that is probably the only thing he’s going to be left of you. Madam, it wasn’t his fault. She seduced him, and I swear that he never intended for this to happen. It was he all along. She bewitched him. She tried it with other men.

-He… he didn’t like her?

-He loved, loves and will love you and just you, madam.

-And he fired her?

-As soon as he saw her he fired her. He said that he was Mr. President for her, and that if she didn’t get out of his site in five seconds the secret service would throw her out.

She went back inside the room, took a few blankets and walked to the garden. Bill was sitting on the wet grass. He was shaking, his face was red and the test was in his hands. She took a couple of deep breathes and walked to him. The staff were looking at them through the windows. She unfolded one of the blankets and placed it around his shoulders. He lifted his head to look at her.

-Hillary! – He smiled at her.

-They’ve told me what you’ve done.

-It was the right thing to do.

-Firing the bitch was the right to do, telling America was very foolish. Brave but foolish.

-I thought they deserved to know.

-They told me you were saying that you are the worst husband and person on Earth.

-I am. I love you, with all my heart, and whatever you do to me I deserve it. Because I’m stupid and a horrible human being.

-Bill, you’ve hurt me, and it’s going to take time, but doing this, and realizing that what you’ve done was wrong is a start. This will require help from both of us, and maybe a third person, but only if you want our marriage to survive.

-Of course I do Hillary, for me, for you, for Chelsea and for the little one.

-I was going to tell you about it at dinner. – She placed another blanket on the floor, sat on it and moved her hand to make her husband sit beside her. He stood up with the blanket over his shoulders and sighed happily when finally sat over something dry and soft. – You’ve been an idiot, but I don’t know why I don’t seem able to hate you. Maybe is the love I feel for you, but it’s like healing my heart. I should be insulting you and crying, but right now I just want you to hold me.

She looked at him and placed her head on his shoulder. He placed the blanket over her too and held her tightly up to his chest. It seemed like it had been a bad dream, and now that they were holding each other it had passed.

-You are going to sleep on the sofa tonight. I will think about tomorrow.

-Honey, the staff expects us to sleep separately for a while, and I suppose that America does too.

-But in my private life I’m the boss, and I want you to sleep tonight on the sofa.

-What if we make it look like if I sleep on the sofa, just for a few months, and I really sleep on the bed?

-Sounds good to me. Do you think Chelsea knows by now?

-I suppose she does, but she knows us. She knows that we will make up. We’ve been through a lot together, and a bitch is not going to separate us now.

-Do you think people will ask her about this?

-Probably, but then again, she won’t answer. She will try to talk with us first.

-She wouldn’t say something that could bring us problems.

-Since when have you known that you are pregnant?

-A few days. You were too busy, so I decided that today, that you were supposed to have a free evening, I would tell you.

-That’s why that dress was on the bed?

-That’s right. I’m really confused right now.

-Why?

-Because I’m supposed to be angry at you, and still I’m not. I feel like crying, but it’s not because of this. I should be insulting you and yet I’m here in your arms. I suppose it must be the baby. It wants us to be together, happy.

-And so do I.

-Bill, promise me one thing.

-Whatever it is I will do it.

-Promise me that you will never, ever, again cheat on me. Otherwise I’ll swear to God that I will kill you.

-I promise you I will never do it again. Never. It was a mistake, and I will never do it again.

-I hope so Bill. Chelsea will come asking questions, and we have to be prepared. I don’t want her to know anything she might not like to know. Do you know what I mean?

-You just want her to know the basic, no?

-Exactly. We will have to tell her about the baby too.

-That will give her a much needed smile.

-Yes. And you need one too Bill.

-What I need is not to feel so bad. So horrible.

-It will pass. It will take time but it will pass.

-You are so tough, and I’m so weak.

-You are not weak, you are soft, and I wouldn’t change that for the world.

-I don’t deserve you, I really don’t.

-You do deserve me, because we complement each other. You are the only one who can make me feel save, and strong, and weak, all at the same time. You are the only one who I can relax with.

-But I’ve hurt you, and I feel horrible for it.

-You deserve to feel that way, but one thing is for sure. I don’t want to live without you. Not now not never. Many people will expect us to get divorced, but the hell I’m doing that.

-Can I… Can I kiss you?

-Not today, maybe tomorrow. Let’s get some sleep, it’s been a very complicated day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions don't doubt it, tell me.


	3. Roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions please, tell me. Please, comment if you like it the way it's going or if you want me to change something.

Bill stood up, helped Hillary back on her feet, picked the blanket from the floor and walked with her beside him back into the house. She walked to their room, but Bill didn’t follow her, he stayed in the room next to it. She gave him a few pillows and blankets and his pyjamas. She smiled at him before she closed the door. She walked to the bathroom, took her clothes off, washed her face and put her nightgown on before she stepped into the bed. As soon as her head nit the pillow she fell asleep. Bill didn’t feel like sleeping, he left everything on the couch and called for Huma. She walked, with a sleepy face, inside the room and nodded at Bill.

  
-Huma, I want you to find me 1200 flowers, and I want them here before Hillary gets up.

  
-But Mr. President, how? Do you know what time it is?

  
-Yes, and I’m sure you will find a way.

  
-I suppose Mr. President. What do you have in mind?

  
-I want her to wake up surrounded by flowers.

  
-Red roses sir? – She was smiling at him.

  
-Yes, 1200. Make sure that there are exactly 1200 roses.

  
-Sure sir. Anything else?

  
-Yes. Bring my daughter’s crib too.

  
-Sir, the crib is in your house in…

  
-I know. Bring it.

  
-Before your wife wakes up?

  
-Yes.

  
-No way. By car it will take us half our lives.

  
-Then go by plane.

  
-Are you sure? I mean, are you absolutely sure about this?

  
-Absolutely sure.

  
-We will try to be here by 5am, but I can’t promise you that we will be here by that time.

  
-Just try to be here before she wakes up.

  
-Well, then we should be going.

  
-Remember, 1200 red roses, the best you can find, and Chelsea’s crib.

  
-Alright sir, now go and get some sleep. It’s been a busy day.

  
He nodded and walked back into the room. He put his pyjamas on and went to sleep. He felt like if he had been sleeping just for a few minutes when he felt someone hitting him on his shoulder, lightly. He groaned and opened his eyes. Huma was standing in front of him, smiling.

  
-Huma… what time is it? – He sat on the sofa.

  
-5am, sir. We’ve brought everything, what do we do now?

  
-Right… eh… Take the flowers and place them all over the room and surrounding her bed. Give me the white roses I asked for.

  
-Thank God you phoned when we were in New York. I don’t think we would’ve been able to find those roses. We bought fifty. – She gave him the bunch of flowers.

  
-Good, bring me the crib and I will do this while you place the other flowers in her room.

  
Huma nodded and took some of her colleges inside the room, carrying the red roses. He looked at the crib, took the roses and started working. He had cut the roses, leaving just the flower and writing over the mattress “I love you”.

  
-Sir, done. What do you want to do with the crib?

  
-You can leave, get some sleep. I know what I want to do with it.

  
They smiled at him and left, some of them dreaming about beds. He stood up, carried the crib inside their room and placed it at the end of the bed. He sat next to I and placed his head against it. A few minutes later he fell asleep.


	4. Make up roses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but my imagination works when it wants. If you have any suggestions, please, don't doubt it, tell me.

The smell of the fresh roses woke Hillary up. She turned in the bed and opened her eyes to find the whole room covered with flowers. She sat on the bed, smiling only to find Bill asleep on the floor, next to their daughter’s crib. She crawled over the bed and called his name. He moved on the floor and opened his eyes.

-Oh dammit, I feel asleep. I wanted you to wake up with a wonderful breakfast.

-Bill, did you do this?

-Yes, with a little help, but yes.

-How did you manage to…?

-Better not to know. But Huma helped me. I wanted you to wake up with a wonderful breakfast too.

-Bill, the hell with breakfast. I love this.

-Then to make it better read what is inside the crib. – He stood up and moved it a little closer to the bed. S looked down and touched the flowers.

-Bill… I… I don’t know… - She looked at him. – I love you. Kiss me.

He didn’t need her to say it twice. He jumped on the bed, smiling, placed both hands on each side of her face and brought their lips together. She moved her arms to his neck as he moved his arms to her waist. He was over the moon, he had played the game nicely, and he had won, even though he had cheated on the way to the finishing line. Her lips felt wonderful, sweet… Just like he remembered. Huma knocked on the door, opened it and looked inside. She smiled at the picture and closed the door.

-Well? Did it work? – Seth had brought her a cup of coffee, which she gladly accepted.

-They are kissing. Don’t let anyone disturb them for a few hours. Let them make up. – She took a long sip and walked down the corridor.

They were lying on the bed, trying to catch their breaths. After making love all morning they were exhausted. Her head was against his chest. He had a smile on his face that no one would be able to take off in a long long time.

-I’ve always liked make up sex. – He kissed the top of her head.

-Yeah. But I certainly prefer not being cheated at get it.

-I’m really sorry about that. If I ever look at another woman, please, slap me across the face. Please.

-Oh, don’t need for you to say it twice. Even in public?

-We will have to talk about that, but I suppose so, yes.

-I’m seeing it, “First Lady Knocks husband down” or “First Lady kicks husband’s ass”. It certainly would give then something to talk about.

-It certainly would.

-It’s nice to have you back in bed.

-Honey, I’ve been gone for just one night.

-Plus all the other nights in which you’ve been working late, and in which I’ve found you asleep on the Oval Office… It’s really good to have you back.

-I didn’t know that I was missing you until all this, and I felt that I was going to lose you.

-You almost did, but what would I have done without you? Arguing with other people wouldn’t be the same, our argument one special. We have a connection.

-I mean what I’m going to say. I fell in love with your brain, with your strength, with the silence scream you were giving before I fell in love with your looks. I kept on looking at you because you had that something around you that I couldn’t help being attracted by. People thought you were weird, no makeup, big classes, messy blond hair, but every time I looked at you I would think: “Holy shit, that woman”. I know that you would end up being mine. Even if to get you I would have had to dance naked in front of the Statue of Liberty.

-That certainly would have been nice.

-Really? I had to buy a house to marry you! If by doing that I could’ve married you sooner you should’ve told me! – She laughed, that gorgeous laugh of hers that was an angels voice for him.

-Honey, I prefer to keep that picture in my head, I wouldn’t want the whole US to see the president’s butt.

-It’s a very beautiful butt!

-It is, but I’m the only one who can see it. That’s something for you and me. Just you and me.

-How far along are you?

-12 weeks already.

-Do you know if it’s going to be a boy or a girl?

-Not yet. Besides, I want it to be a surprise this time.

He took the blanket off her and looked at her tummy where a small bump could be seen if you looked closely enough. He placed his hand over it and looked at her. She smiled at the action. She smiled at the action. Suddenly the door burst open, taking them by surprise. Huma looked at the scene and quickly looked up to the ceiling so Bill could cover Hillary.

-I’m sorry, but I thought you ought to know. Lewinsky is on the news.

-I knew she would do that.

-What you didn’t know is that she’s telling America that… that she’s pregnant.

-That’s a lie! – He sat on the bed, obviously, grabbing Hillary’s hand to make sure she didn’t slap him again.

-Bill, you didn’t..? – She looked at him placing her other hand on her chest.

-Of course not! I didn’t do a thing. I never slept with her I swear it. We almost did a few times, but we never actually did it.

-Then why is she doing this Bill? – She sat on the bed covering herself with the blanket as she felt tears coming to her eyes.

-I told her that there was no us, but she told me that this will wasn’t over. I swear Hill I didn’t sleep with her. I swear it.

-Bill, I don’t trust her. She’s telling America a lie. She knows that this will hurt your family and your life. This could go on for months, goddammit Bill!

-It’s just the anger of the moment. She will forget about this in a few weeks, Hill.

-America won’t let us forget it after what she’s saying.

-Hill, the months will go by and when they see that her belly is not growing they will stop. They will forget it. They will think about our baby.

-I still don’t trust her.

-Hill, everything will be alright.

-I hope so Bill, because if what she’s seeking is attention, just that, she’s getting it.

Bill looked at her and took her hands on his. He smiled at her and both locked eyes. They could talk without saying any words, just by looking at each other, so this time it wasn’t different. Her baby blue eyes knew what his were saying.

-Okay. I trust you.

-That’s my girl. Everything will be alright.

Suddenly Seth entered the room, and at the sight of the First Lady half naked he turned around and faced the wall so quickly he almost hit it.

-I… - He’s voice sounded a bit muffled – I came because the press is outside, the media doesn’t stop calling. They all want to know about her baby. What do we tell them?

-Tell them is all a lie. That we never slept together. And if they refuse to believe me it’s their choice.

-By the way, your daughter phoned. She said that she can’t go out, but she wants to come and talk with you.

-Send a car and bring her here. – Hillary was trying to reach her underwear. – and if you see it necessary take a plane and bring her. I don’t want anyone asking her questions she can’t answer.

-Of course madam, then… - He walked a bit to the door. – then I should go.

He run out of the room, followed by Huma, who closed it. Hillary left the bed and put her underwear on as he put his boxers on, both in silence.

-Hillary?

-I’m not angry at you, I’m just getting the feeling that… that she’s dangerous.

-What do you mean dangerous? – She walked to the bathroom and put her robe on.

-I don’t know. I’m just getting that feeling! – A few tears were threatening to fall.

He quickly run to her and held her, kissing the top of her head. She took a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm herself down a bit.

-I’m sorry.

-It’s okay. This whole situation is a bit overwhelming for everyone.

-That it is, but we must remain level-headed, focused and calm. We must give the impression that we are fine, that way the American people will feel fine.

-Hill, we are not… we’re not fine? – He’s face showed a sad expression, but she smiled.

-We are okay, we have to work a bit on this of sharing everything with each other. It’s the only way we can make sure something like this never happens again.

-I will share everything with you, Hillary. I promise you will.

-Bill, if one day you need me, emotionally or physically, don’t hold it inside, call me. Tell me. I will go to you, but don’t hold it inside. Because of that you gave yourself to a… a… a schoolgirl.

-I thought I was doing the right thing not telling you all the stress I was suffering, and…

-Bill, let’s write the end in this chapter of our lives, and start a brand new one.

-Okay.

He held her for a little while, until he started moving slightly from one side to the other, like in a slow waltz. She looked up and smiled, locking eyes. They both moved slowly, following the rhythm of their love. She placed her head on his shoulder and placed her arms around his neck. He placed his arms around her waist and they both kept on dancing for a little while. For a few minute it was just them, nobody else in the world, just them. The nightmares that surrounded their lives, seemed to disappear, and just love and hope seemed to float around them. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, which brought them both back to reality. Hillary sighed and opened the door.

-I’m sorry to disturb you again madam. – Seth was standing there red as a tomato. – But the president has a few meetings he needs to attend to.

-Of course, we will be out in a minute.

She closed the door slowly and turned to look at Bill.

-Duty calls. Let’s get dressed.

She kissed him lightly and walked to the bathroom


	5. Pies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update, but I've been too upset about this year and all the deaths... If you have any suggestions please tell me.

Two weeks had passed, but they had been the worst two weeks of her life. The republicans had decided that Bill could no longer be president; the media had been knocking on their door every five minutes, asking about Monica’s baby and requesting an interview with the First Lady. Chelsea had been brought, with a few difficulties, and had been told everything, including the news about her baby brother or sister. She had been over the moon, but that happiness had lasted very little. A Friday Hillary had tried to go out on a walk with Huma and a few agents and a few minutes after they had started it they had to go back, running, because the media had tried to reach her so a aggressively that one of the reporters had taken hold of her left wrist and had broken her shirt. All the buttons had popped out, except a few at the end of it and her left sleeve had ripped off. When they reached the White House she had run to the Oval Office, where she knew her husband would be, and hugged him. She needed his arms around her; she needed to know that she was safe. Bill had asked her a hundred times that day what had happened and if she was alright. She always gave him a smile and answered yes. She had tried to fix her shirt, but nothing could be done about it, so she finally threw it away the following week. After the incident she had been told that until all this passed she couldn’t go out, and that was driving her mad. She loved having walks around the city, she loved going on trips with her husband, but now all those privileges had been taken away from her.

She was lying on the couch, staring at the ceiling. She didn’t know what to do, she was so bored. There was a knock on the door, but she didn’t move, she just sighed and said:

-Come in.

She heard the door opening, and someone walking to her. Huma smiled at her and showed her a cake she had brought.

-The Chef baked this for you. He thought you might want it.

-He was right. Give me a piece of that lemon pie. – She sat upright on the couch and took the piece of cake Huma was handing her.

She took a bite, but she felt a slight difference in the flavor, she thought he might have added something new, and suddenly everything went black around her. The plate she had in her hands fell to the floor, and a few seconds later she followed it. Huma, who had been kneeling on the floor, stood up so quickly that her plate fell to the floor. She felt as if her heart had stopped, she looked at her without breathing.

-John! – A note of panic could be heard clearly on her voice, so the agent run inside.

He found the cake on the floor as well as the First Lady, and Huma standing there about to have a heart attack. John took a walkie talkie out of his pocket as he walked to Huma.

-We need a doctor in the president’s bedroom; the First Lady seems to have fainted.

-No… - Huma was crying. – She… she was eating the cake and suddenly she fell.

-You believe that she has been poisoned?

-I don’t know… I… - She started crying more loudly as the agent called for this colleagues again to tell them it was an emergency.

Around five minutes later a group of doctors were surrounding Hillary. Bill was outside the room, pacing, and John was trying to calm Huma.

-Tell me again.

-Mr. President, I’ve told you five times already!

-I don’t care! My wife is inside that room and she could be dying!

Huma started crying even more. Bill regretted the way he had said it the minute those words left his mouth.

-Huma I’m sorry. I’m worried and I shouldn’t have spoken to you like that.

-Mr. President. – Bill turned around at the sound of the doctor’s voice. – We have to perform a stomach pumping.

-What? Why? I thought she had just fainted!

-Mr. President, we believe the lemon pie was what caused her this. We believe she was poisoned through the pie.

-Poisoned? But…?

-Sir, we don’t know anything else, and we don’t have time. – He turned around to check if Hillary was in the stretcher. – Okay guys, let’s go. Don’t worry Mr. President; she will be in the clinic, here. We will tell you when you can see her.

-Please, take real good care of her and our baby.

-We will sir. We will.

They took her out of their bedroom and carried her all the way to the clinic. Bill couldn’t help the few tears that fell from his eyes, but he quickly wiped them off before anyone could see them. Huma walked to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

-She will be alright. She’s strong sir.

-I know. I want to know every single ingredient that pie had.

-Of course sir.

Huma started walking, and a few seconds later Bill as following her. Both walked to the kitchen, in silence, not very sure of the reaction of the chefs. As soon as Bill entered everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

-I… Hello. I want to talk with all the chefs.

-I’m the head chef Mr. President. Is something wrong?

-Yes. Who has baked a lemon pie today?

All of them looked at each other, but no one said anything.

-Sir, no one has baked a lemon pie today.

-Wait, I… I found one right here. – A young chef pointed at the table. – And it had a note that read: “For the First Lady”. I thought one of you had baked it. – He looked at his colleagues.

-Okay, let me get this straight. You mean to tell me that no one saw anyone placing the pie or baking it and that it popped out of nowhere?!

-We are sorry sir, but it’s the truth.

-Show me that card.

One of the chefs turned and picked a white card from the table and gave it to Bill. He opened it and read the words then he turned to look at Huma.

-Do you recognize this handwriting?

-It looks like Monica’s, but I know that it’s impossible.

-Then?

-I don’t know sir.

-From now on, - He turned his attention back to the chefs. – I want you to check Hillary’s meals, always.

-But sir…

-But nothing. She could have died, and I won’t have that. Understood?

-Yes sir.

Bill looked around and after a few minutes he left the kitchen and walked to the clinic. Huma followed him in silence, and she could see that he was thinking about so many things that he hadn’t realized that she was following him. He stopped right in front of the clinic door.

-If something happens is my entire fault. I just know it Huma.

-It’s not your fault sir. You didn’t give her a pie that poisoned her.

-You didn’t do a thing Huma. Don’t blame yourself. If I hadn’t cheated on her any of this would have happened.

-Sir, I think that wat you are doing is one of the more foolish things you’ve ever done. Someone poisoned Mrs. Clinton, but that doesn’t make you the cause of the poisoning.

-I’m very grateful Huma for what you are doing, but nothing you say is going to stop me from feeling like this. If she loses our baby or something happens…

-Sir, stop it. The best doctors are taking care of her, everything will be alright. She’s strong.

Bill closed his eyes and sighed, then sat next to the door. Huma  sat beside him and took his hand on hers so that way he could calm down. After a few minutes the door opened and Bill and Huma stood up as quickly as they could.

-She was very lucky Mr. President, she ate very little of the pie. She’s alright, awake, with a bit of heartburn, but nothing to worry about.

-Then she’s fine?

-Yes.

-And the baby?

-He or she is fine.  Would you like to come in?

He nodded and walked slowly to her. She looked so pale and fragile, but as soon as she saw him she smiled. He placed himself next to her bed and kissed her forehead.

-You scared me Hill.

-I scared myself. I’m not going to have a lemon pie never again in my life.

-We will stick with the Mocka cake, won’t we?

-Yes. Do you know who did it?

-No. There was a card next to it, and Huma says that handwriting is pretty similar to Monica’s.

-Monica? – Hillary tried to sit, but Bill stopped her by placing his hands on her shoulders.

-Hillary, Huma said that it’s completely impossible.

-Bill… I told you that I don’t trust her!

-Hillary calm down. There’s no way she could’ve entered the White House.

-Then explain this.

-I can’t, because no one saw anyone placing the pie in the kitchen. They just saw it and told Huma to give it to you. I’ve already told them that from now on I want your food checked before they give it to you.

-Thank you Bill. – She turned her head to look at the window.

-You are angry.

-I’m not.

-Hillary, I know very well when you are angry. Your ears turn red, your eyes get darker and your cheeks get redder. You’re angry.

-And what if I am? You never listen to me.

-You know that that is a lie. I always listen to you.

-And why don’t you believe me when I say that I don’t trust Monica?!

-Because I’m here, and for as long as I’m here she’s not going to touch you.

Hillary turned her head towards him, slowly, as her cheeks turned pinker and her eyes lighter. Bill smiled at her and sat on the bed, right in front of her.

-Do you mean it Bill?

-I do. Now rest. – He stood and walked to the door.

-Bill. I said that I was bored, well, now I’m not.

He laughed slightly before he closed the door.

-Roberts! Hayes! I want you to keep an eye on Monica Lewinsky, and make sure that you find who tried to poison my wife. Got it?

-Yes sir. – Both agents nodded and left, Bill walked to the Oval Office.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if you have any suggestions, don't doubt it, tell me.


End file.
